Authority Danger Heart and The Killjoys
by kbilovemcr123
Summary: Katie Bjordahl is on the run from BL/industries. She runs into the Killjoys and joins their rebellion. But will it become more complicated once she starts developing feelings towards a certain killjoy. Was T but now M because who of foul language, adult situations and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Look Alive, Sunshine

In a 1995 Ford Explorer two sisters sit in the front seat. The younger one, aged 16 is driving while the oldest, aged 21 is fiddling with the radio.

"Just find a rock station." The youngest one told her sister.

"Lydia, I got it." Katie told her sister while rolling her eyes.

They heard the opening licks of Iron Maiden's _Run to the Hills._

Lydia had blonde hair and was styled in a bob. Katie had recently dyed her hair red and the roots were black. When they escaped Wisconsin when it was taken over by BL Industries they decided to change their appearances. Their parents died in a fire and their brother died trying to protect them from the dracs. During the middle of the song the radio station changed and Lydia got pissed.

"What the hell? Katie I told you not to fuss with the knob when I'm driving."

"I didn't touch it."

"Sure. If you didn't. Then who did?"

They both looked at the horizon when they heard a man speaking on the radio.

"_Look alive, Sunshine. 109 in the sky but the pigs won't quit. You're here with me Dr. Death Defying. I'll be your surgeon, your proctor, your helicoptor. Pumpin' out the slaughtermatic sounds to keep you alive. Louder than God's revolver and twice as shiny. This one's for all of you rock 'n' rollers. All you crash queens and motor babies. Listen up! The future is bulletproof! The aftermath is secondary! It's time to do it now and do it loud! Killjoys make some noise!"_

"Killjoys?" Lydia asked confused. "What the heck are killjoys? Are they associated with Better Living Industries?"

"I don't think so." Katie told her little sister.

"_Sorry to interrupt the radio waves but it for a great fucking reason. This is Dr. Death Defying and if you are listening to this you know that we are currently at war against Better Living Industries. We need all the people that we can to protect the helpless and the people who can't defend themselves. If anybody listening to this wants to join the revolution there are a ton of us in the fucking desert. Have your battery packs ready and your ray guns close. Because you never know when you might get ghosted."_

"We need to help. Others shouldn't have to feel the pain that we felt because of that fucking corporation!" Katie said angrily.

Lydia looked at her sister and changed course and headed towards the barren desert.


	2. Chapter 2

Teenagers

They reached the desert when the car broke down. It was nearly dark and Katie looked at her sister and they got their things that they needed to survive the night until they found other people. Katie put on her black jacket over her pink t-shirt. She was also thankful that she wore sneakers because she was super clumsy.

Lydia gathered all of the supplies in their mother's purse. She had her father's hearing aids in her packet of her jeans.

Katie lit a cigarette. She only smokes when she is stressed out. She used to hate the concept of smoking but ever since her family was murdered in front of her and Lydia she didn't give a damn.

"Let's go." She told her as she took a puff of her cigarette.

They walked and looked for shelter and any group of people for an hour and a half when they saw colored smoke. Something that you would see coming from a flare. They walked towards it. And when they reached the source they saw a group of five. Four men and a little girl.

Katie looked at Lydia and made the first attempt at meeting the group.

"Um, are car broke down and we were wondering if you could help us?"

The group looked at each other and they agreed. The leader, a man with bright red hair walked towards Katie.

"We'll help you both out but in the morning. It's too late now."

"Alright."

"Come with us." He told us.

Katie and Lydia followed them. When they got to the camp they put their things down on the ground. One of the men walked over to them.

"Hello I'm Frank. Gerard is the guy with red hair. Ray has the bad-ass fro. And Mikey is with Grace."

"Alright. Well I'm Katie and this is my sister Lydia."

"Where are you from?"

"Wisconsin."

"Well that's far from here."

"We had no choice but to leave our parents and brother were murdered by Better Living Industries."

Frank looked shocked at that. "I'm going to get the others."

Frank walked over to the group. "You need to hear what those girls have to say."

Gerard looked confused and quickly agreed.

Gerard, Frank, Mikey and Ray walked over to Katie and Lydia.

"Frank said that we needed to talk to you?" Gerard asked the girls.

"Um, well we told Frank that we were from Wisconsin and that our family was murdered by Better Living Industries."

"So Better Living Industries spread through the Midwest?"

"I think so. From what we know it was maybe nine months ago. Our parents and brother died six months ago." Lydia said with tears starting to come forth. Katie wrapped her arms around her little sister.

"Lydia they're in a better place now." Katie said as she hugged her sister. She had tears coming down her eyes.

The guys had tears in their eyes as they saw the two sister struggle to keep their composure.

"Sorry I didn't mean to show weakness." Lydia said trying to be stoic.

"No that emotion you feel will make you fight for them every day. That's one of the reasons why the Killjoys were formed. We're trying to protect Grace." Ray told them.

Gerard walked over to Katie. "Are you in charge of the two of you?"

Katie nodded her head.

"I need to talk to you." Gerard told her and he led her away from the group.

"So do we need to know any more things about the both of you?"

"No. We heard the broadcast from Dr. Death Defying. Is that his name?"

He nodded.

"He talked about that the killjoys need more people to help protect the helpless people. My sister and I decided that is what we need to do. We need to help make people feel safe. I don't want others to feel the pain that we felt when our parents and our brother Richard died."

"You can join us. You need a code name."

"Why?"

"We never know when we might get ambushed and well we need to be anonymous."

"I'll talk to Lydia about it. But I know she wants to help as much as I do."

"Welcome to the killjoys."

"So are we still going to work on my brother's car. That truck is one of the things that keeps him alive for us."

"Yeah."

Gerard walked away after that and Katie was left alone and stared as he walked away.

The guys were talking and Lydia looked distant.

"Lydia what's on your mind?"

"I'm just thinking about shit. Like what would live have been like if those bastards never came to Wisconsin."

"You can't think about stuff like that. Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted you to dwell on that. They always told us to live day by day."

"Don't give that AA bullshit. You're the one who used to be a drug addict and alcoholic just leave me the fuck alone."

"Fine."

Lydia walked away angrily and Katie shook her head and took out a cigarette and took a drag and blew out all the stress away.

Katie wonders if she had given her parents this many headaches. She knows that she did but Lydia was usually the more calm one.


	3. Chapter 3

Desert Song

The next morning. When Katie woke up she felt guilty about the fight that she and Lydia had the night before. She hated getting into stupid fights with her sister. It wasn't a time for that. It was a time of putting aside their differences and avenge their parents and Richard. She walked over to the campfire where Mikey was making breakfast.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" he asked her.

"Fine. Well not really. My sister and I fought last night and I have no idea when she's going to forgive me."

"I know what's that like. Gerard's my older brother. We have our disagreements some times but we have a great relationship."

"Lydia was a little bit more close to our brother. They would play video games and they would make fun of me because I sucked. I still suck. Sometimes I wonder if he was still alive would that argument last night stung as much. He was always the one trying to keep the peace between us and now that he is gone. There isn't someone to referee."

"She'll forgive you. I've only known you for twelve hours but I can already tell that you have a great heart."

"Thanks but I used to be a mess."

There was an uncomfortable silence between them and they heard someone walking over. It was Lydia and she still looked a little pissed off at Katie.

"Lydia how are you this morning?"

"Just fucking peachy. Oh wait no I still don't want to talk to you."

"That's fine but I want us to get along. Last night Gerard told us that we are welcome to stay with them as long as we need and that we can be killjoys."

"Whoop-dee fucking do." She said sarcastically.

"You know what you need to change your fucking attitude with me. We would be dead right now if it wasn't for us finding them last night."

"Whatever. I just want to get that car fixed and leave. Are you coming with me?"

"No. I'm going to help out."

"This is my way of helping. Being on my own."

"Let them at least give you a gun so you can be safe."

Lydia nodded.

Gerard, Frank, Ray and Grace walked over to them.

"Once you guys get that car fixed Lydia is going to leave. I'm staying because I want to help."

"Are you sure about that Lydia?" Gerard asked the young girl.

"Yeah. I want to just travel and not worry about those bastards."

"Is this about last night? You are seriously pissed off because you cried about mom and dad. I do that all the time. I struggle with their loss. I'm a recoverly alcoholic and drug addict and I can't move forward knowing that they would never forgive me for the horrible things I did when I was drunk and high."

"That's your fault, not mine!"

"Do you remember anything that Richard told us? He told us to protect each other and stay together at all times."

"Yeah I remember but if you're choosing to side with the killjoys than your family we have problems."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I wish I could change your mind but I know that it's made up. Gerard can you give her a ray gun or something so she can protect herself."

"Yeah."

Gerard turned to Ray. "Get two ray guns."

"Sure thing." Ray said before he walked away. He came back with two guns. One torquise and the other hot pink.

Two hours later they finished fixing the car and Katie was talking with Lydia.

"You take care of yourself."

"You know I will."

"Lydia listen please. If you get into any trouble you contact us and we will help you."

Lydia took out her torquise gun. "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can." Katie hugged her sister. "I love you. Lydia or should I call you Detonator Danger Heart."

"You know I hate showing my feelings."

"Say it anyway."

"Fine. I love you too, Authority Danger Heart." Lydia said with a smile.

"That wasn't too hard was it?" Katie asked in a teasing tone.

Lydia walked over to the ford explorer and gave her one last look.

Katie walked back to the trans am and got into the back seat next to Frank. She had tears in her eyes. She was really alone. She had made a new family with the killjoys but she lost her sister because of her fucking pride.

When Frank, Gerard, Mikey and Katie got back to camp. Ray and Grace were fussing with the radio.

"How did it go?" Ray asked Katie.

"It was okay I guess. I wish she would have stayed but I learned a long time ago that you can't argue with the a girl whose made her mind. I did tell her that she could always contact us if she was in trouble but I doubt she'll do that unless it was a major thing."

"You never know she might want to come back." Mikey told her.

"I doubt that. She seemed confident about being on her own. She didn't even want to tell me that she loved me." She said starting to break down. She is tired of crying but that is what keeps happening.

That was the last thing she said before she walked away. She sat near her things and lit a cigarette. This was one of those things that she was quickly becoming accustomed to. She wishes that she had some booze but she made too much progress in her soberity to relapse now. As she finished her cigarette she flicked it away.

She looked into her bag and found her father's hearing aids. Her sister knew that she wanted to keep a piece of their parents alive and had left something that meant a lot to Katie. She also found a note written by her sister.

_Katie,_

_I'm sorry for how I was acting last night and this morning. I hope you know that I love you but I want to see if I can make it on my own. You need to know that I think the guys and Grace are great people I just don't want to be a part of the killjoys. I'm going to finish this note before I start crying._

_Lydia._

Katie held it close to her chest and then looked at it again. She placed it in her jacket packet. She put everything else in her shoulder bag. She walked back towards the campfire and the guys were getting ready to make beans. She hated them but she had to eat something. She sat next to Mikey and he looked at her confused.

"Is it fine that I sit here?"

He nodded and Frank offered her some beans. She looked inside the can and grimaced but she wasn't going to complain and she took a bite.


	4. Chapter 4

Sleep

Everyone was asleep but they didn't know that there was someone that broke into their camp. It was a drac. He was on a mission. He was going to kidnap Grace but he just didn't know that he made a deadly mistake. He had stepped on a twig and that alerted Katie. She quickly woke up and got her pink ray gun ready. She looked into her bag and she quickly got out of the tent. She manevoured around the other tents and tried to not trip on anything. She was uber clumsy and didn't want that to be a reason she was killed.

She saw the man lurking towards Grace's tent. She activated her ray gun and shot him in the back of the head. He fell face down on the ground. She quickly ran towards Grace's tent and heard her whimper in fear. She crouched down near the girl and quickly helped her gather her things. The guys must have heard the commotion as well and their ray guns were charged.

"It's fine. He's dead." Katie told them while Grace tightly held onto her side. The guys sighed in relief.

Grace ran towards Gerard and he crouched down and gave her a big hug. Katie felt like she was intruding on a private moment and looked the other way.

"It's going to be okay Grace." She heard him whisper to Grace.

Mikey walked over to Katie. He was wearing a helmet with good luck on it. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "He was heading towards her tent and I shot him in the head before he got to her."

"You have no idea how grateful that we are. Grace is our entire life and if she was taken or killed we have no idea what we would do."

"I understand. I would have done the same thing for Lydia."

Gerard walked over to them. "Where's the bastard?"

"He's near her tent."

He walked over to the tent. He turned the guy over and took off his mask. He looked like he was in his early twenties.

"Get everything ready. We're leaving ASAP!"

Everyone looked at each other and quickly got their things. Katie walked into her tent and got her bag. She took the letter from Lydia out of her pocket and put it in the bag. She quickly got the tent down when she finished gathering her things. She wrapped it up and put it in the trunk of the car. Ray was carrying a shaking Grace and placed her into the car. Katie had a feeling that they would need to comfort her for the rest of the night. Hell she herself was terrified. What if that drac was after Lydia. She slid in the car and put on her seat belt.

Not even two minutes later everyone else was in the car and they were on the move. Katie didn't want to close her eyes. She had killed someone without hesitating and that scared her. She closed her eyes and was haunted by nightmares for the rest of the night.

Mikey looked into the rearview mirror and saw Katie shake and he was concerned for her.

"Gee, can we pull over I need to talk with Katie for a second."

"Okay." He answered his brother and pulled over by the side of the road.

Mikey got out of the car and opened the back door. He shook Katie a bit until she was awake. She opened her eyes tiredly and saw Mikey's serious face.

"What?" she asked tiredly.

"Can I talk to you for a bit."

"Sure." Katie took off her seatbelt and walked out of the car. Mikey and her walked away from the car so that the guys couldn't hear their conversation.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" she told him with a fake look of confidence.

"You were shaking in the car. Tell me the truth is it because you killed someone?"

Katie broke down. Mikey hugged her as she cried.

"I'm sorry. I've just been an emotional wreck. I've been through a lot of shit in the past year and I don't know how much loss I can take."

"It's going to get better. We take care of each other and you don't have to deal with this by yourself."

"You kind of remind me of Richie he would always calm me down. Before all this shit happened I was convinced that he was going to become a therapist. Everyone would talk to him about their problems."

Mikey looked at her and gave her a sad smile.

"Thanks Mikey. You're a great guy I'm glad that I've met you and the others."

"We're glad that we've met you and Lydia as well."

At the moment Katie looked into his eyes and she could swear she felt a spark but she ignored it. She didn't want to get attached to anybody else but it was hard for her. She was always a very friendly person and knew that eventually that she would see the boys and Grace as family. She just didn't expect it to happen after knowing them for two and a half days.

"Let's get back. I bet Gee is itching to get back on the road." Mikey said.

They walked back to the car and got back in. It didn't take Gerard much time to start the car. Katie closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Her dreams were filled with memories of her family and her.

They didn't arrive to their new safe haven until morning. Gerard was exhausted. Everyone else was asleep. When the car stopped everyone woke up. What Katie saw was a deserted diner. Gerard opened the doors and they walked in. The guys walked in different directions and Katie immediately knew that they had been here before.

She put her bag down on the table and slid into the booth. Grace sat right by here.

"Authority thanks for saving me." She told her with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Grace I'll always be here to protect you like the guys."

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes and you don't have to call me Authority in private. Just call me Katie like you call your other protectors by their real names." Katie said as she kissed her forehead.

Grace ran after Frank after that.

Katie smiled. She remembered when she was like that. It was years ago and she misses those days where she only worried about what time was bedtime and other shit like that. She got her bag and took out some personal things. The letter that Lydia left her and her father's hearing aids. The one thing that she came across that she forgot she had. It was photographs of her family and her.

She didn't even notice Mikey coming back into the dining area. He slid across from her. He saw her looking at something and was curious.

"What are you looking at?"

She looks up and smiles at him. "Um, I'm looking at things that Lydia left me and some photographs of my family." She hands him the photographs.

Mikey flips through them and smiles at the photographs. He held his breath when he saw a smiling Katie with her parents. She was wearing a purple graduation gown.

"These are nice."

"I totally forgot I had those until just now. It seems like a lifetime ago and it is."

Mikey showed her the photograph that he was looking at.

"That was almost three years ago. I was so relieved that I was done with high school at that point. Most of my school career I was bullied because of my weight and learning disabilities. My senior year was nice and I broke out of my shell a little bit."

"You look great in this photo. You're parents looked like nice people."

"They were great parents. I was a difficult teenager. I was diagnosed with depression when I was sixteen and I was a fucking basket case. I used to take my meds religiously before Better Living ruined my life."

Mikey gave her a sad smile.

"I found a letter from Lydia yesterday and she had left my father's hearing aids. It made me happy that she left those. It is the only real thing that reminds me of him."

"That's nice. Do you need a room to sleep in?"

"Yeah. Any room is fine."

"You can share with me. It's a full bed and it doesn't bother me to share with you."

"I hope it doesn't make you feel uncomfortable."

"I wouldn't have offered it if I was."

"I guess that makes sense. So where is our room?" She said as she put her things back into the bag.

They both left the booth and walked into the back of the diner that everyone made their makeshift beds and rooms. Mikey led her to the end of the hall and he opened the door. She set her things on the ground.

"Which side of the bed should I sleep on?"

"It doesn't matter to me." He told her with a smile.

She walked over to the left of the bed and just laid there. This was the first bed that Katie had laid on for almost seven months and it felt like heaven. A part of her wanted to start jumping on the bed like a child. She didn't wanted to embarrass herself in front of Mikey and also she didn't want to mess up her knee. She set her things on the bed and quickly set her things on the dresser.

"Is there a shower somewhere in this place?"

"Yes. In the bathroom at the other end of the hall."

"Awesome. I just need to get some of this grime off me. And I haven't had a shower in forever." Katie walked past him with a change of clothes. "Thanks." She told him before kissing his cheek.

Mikey blushed and walked out of the room towards the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Headfirst for Halos

Mikey walked back into the kitchen and he had a happy expression on his face. Frank was sitting in the booth that Katie and him were sitting in five minutes before. He was fussing with the radio and trying to find the 109 frequency. Mikey sat next to him.

"How's she doing?"

"She's doing okay. She is still a little shaken up I think but she's fine."

"That's good. We owe her a lot. She's also a nice girl. I see how she looks at you."

"How does she look at me?" Mikey asked him confused.

"Come on dude. She likes you. She has pretty much been attached to your hip ever since her sister bailed." Frank told him with a big smile.

"She's just a friend." Mikey told Frank and also trying to convince himself.

"Keep telling yourself that but I think she has a crush on you. I think it grew last night when you hugged her." Frank said with a big grin on his face.

"She killed someone and has been through a whole fucking lot in the last year."

Frank just started giggling before he started speaking again. "Mikey and Katie, sitting in a tree.

K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the little killjoys in the baby carriage."

"Fuck off." Mikey told him and walked back into the bedroom he shared with her.

He laid on the bed and closed his eyes. He was thinking about the kiss that she had given him not even fifteen minutes before. He didn't want to get attached to her in case he lost her but it was too late. He loved her and cared too much about her. Maybe Frank was right and she felt the same about him.

A now clean Katie walked into the room. She had her red hair wrapped in a towel. She was now wearing a blue t-shirt, a black skirt with white polka dots, black leggings with a zipper on the ankles. She was also wearing black ankle boots.

"You have no idea how much I needed that. I just wanted to thank you and the guys for being so sweet to a relative stranger."

"It's no problem. We trust you and your sister."

"Well she isn't here. And I frankly don't want to think about her right now. She made her decision to leave and I for one am not going to let her abandoning me dictate my feelings."

"Katie I have to ask you something."

"Okay." Katie sat on the bed and looked into his eyes. "I'm listening."

"Well. I was just wondering why you kissed my cheek."

"That was me saying thank you for that hug that you gave me last night."

"Well Frankie is convinced that you have a crush on me." Mikey told her.

"I might but it's none of his business. It's only between me and you."

"So do you have a crush on me?" He asked really confused.

"Before I answer that question I want to know if you have any feelings for me. I don't want to have one sided feelings. I've been through that many times and I've been hurt by those I had affection towards." She told him with a sad look on her face.

"Yes I do. I really like you. I think I love you."

"Wow. It's only been like two days and you love me. I think I love you too. I want to fight these feelings because I don't want to lose you, the guys and Grace. Knowing my luck though it probably will happen eventually." She told him sadly.

"That won't happen." He told her.

"How do you know that? I've lost my entire family and friends in Wisconsin. My own fucking sister pretty much ditched me. This is not how I wanted to help you guys out. My sister was supposed to be with us but because she fucking showed some emotions and be a human and not the robot she's been for almost a year now." Katie told him while tears slid down her cheeks.

"Don't cry. I'm here now. You're not alone." He told her while wiping her tears away.

He kissed her forehead and she felt some of the pressure and worry leave her at that moment. She could get used to this.

"Can you hold me for a while."

"Absolutely." He told her as they laid on the bed.

At that moment they could feel their hearts beating. They laid there for almost fifteen minutes before they fell asleep hugging each other.

Not even an hour later Gerard knocked on the door. The sound alerted them awake and Mikey walks towards the door. He opens it and smiles at his brother.

"We need to have a group meeting."

"Is Katie part of it?" He asks.

Gerard nodded. Mikey closed the door and looks back at her.

"Do you guys have meetings often?" she asks as she gets out of her side of the bed.

"Yeah. Usually it's about what we're going to do next."

"Is Grace usually part of it?"

"No she is usually coloring or writing a letter to her mom."

"Where is her mom?"

"Those bastards killed her."

"So I guess Grace and I have more in common besides being female. We've lost our parents to those monsters."

"Ray's her uncle. His sister was Grace's mom."

"That's sad."

"I know."

They walk out of the room and into the kitchen holding each other's hands. Frank has a big smile on his face.

"Mikey and Katie sitting in a tree…" Frank started singing again.

"Don't even finish that song asshole." Katie told him annoyed.

"Awesome comeback! I knew it was only time before Frank started bugging the shit out of you." Ray said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Frank mutters.

"Okay let's get serious." Gerard said annoyed.

Mikey and Katie slid into the booth.

"We need to come up with a plan to make sure that the exterminators don't find our location again."

Katie tried to hide her disgust when she heard him say that. She remembers the bald guy's face and menacing eyes as he shot her brother. He had left her and Lydia alive with the sick pleasure of watching them break apart.

Mikey looked at his girlfriend concerned. "What's on your mind?"

"I was just remembering the guy's face when he killed Richie. He was bald and wore like this victorian coat with fucking ruffles."

"That's Korse he's been on our trail for a long time now. He is the lead exterminator for Better Living. He has this sick pleasure of seeing people fall apart before killing them." Gerard told her.

"I hate him. He actually smiled when he saw Lydia and I fall apart."

"Well another thing we need to think about doing is trying to teach you some hand to hand combat."

"I'll take care of that Gee." Mikey told him.

"We also need to get something to cover your eyes so you aren't recognized."

"I think I have some spare goggles." Frank said as he quickly got out of the booth to check.

Not even five minutes later Frank came back with a big grin on his face. He handed her the googles. They were black. She put them around her neck. She leaned closer to Mikey.

"So are you going to teach me how to defend myself or not?"

"Let's go."

They left the diner and went outside.

"Okay I'm going to come over and try to make the first move. Deflect it with whatever works for you."

"Give me your best shot." She told him with a smirk.

Mikey walked over to her and got ready to mock punch her. She blocked it by grabbing his arm. She knocked him on the ground. He looked at her and smirked.

"I have a feeling that you've done this before."

"I took self defense in my personal wellness gym class it fucking sucked but ever since Lydia and I have been on the run we have been scrappy fighters."

"How many asses have you kicked?"

"That's a secret. I don't want to intimidate my boyfriend now, do I?"

"Alright."

"But if Lydia was still with us Frankie would have to watch out. She likes to kick dudes in the balls. It's kind of entertaining but I don't know if we could handle the hilarity of Frank getting kicked in the balls by my sister."

"That would make our year. You have no idea how annoying that guy is?"

"You've only known me for three days and I can get pretty fucking annoying and sometimes I tend to whine. I've been working on it but there are days that anything could set me off."

"I'm not scared."

"You should soon because my time of the month is coming up and now that I have this ray gun I could become a homicidal maniac like the fucking Joker."

"I kind of see you as more of the Catwoman type." He told her with a smirk.

Frank walked outside along with Ray and Gerard.

"Let's see your moves Katie." Frank said with a laugh.

Mikey went to make another move towards Katie and she blocked him again. She hit his ears and he went down. She went on the sand on her knees. Dust flew around them as she went on the ground. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I think you've met your match."

"I don't know I've gotten my ass kicked before?"

"But not by your girlfriend."

Mikey gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

The guys laughed at the two killjoys on the ground.

"I've never seen Mikey so happy with being on the ground. Who knew she would have gone for the ears though?" Frank said.

"You better shut up or you'll be next fucker." Katie said with a smirk on her face as she helped Mikey up and they walked back into the diner.

"I think we have found the chick version of Gerard and that's frightening." Frank said and Gerard glared at him.

"I'm not that bad. I never threatened hitting you in the ears but I might if you don't shut up."

"O-fucking-kay." Frank said before giggling again.


End file.
